


forget (me knots)

by claireexample



Series: 15 Days of Friends at the Table 2019 [1]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Friends at the Table - Freeform, Gen, Season: COUNTER/Weight, Season: Twilight Mirage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireexample/pseuds/claireexample
Summary: A Fic/Puzzle made specially for #15DaysofFatT 2019.Set after the events of Twilight Mirage and COUNTER/Weight, the journal of a scholar is recovered, but the text has been mangled and is of yet a mystery to those who recovered said journal.





	forget (me knots)

### From The Desk of the Holy Research Officiate:

_Assignment - CDO PP, Department of Recovery_

_Concern - Wreckage, ISC Avalon, Divine, Decryption,_

_Level - Urgent_

* * *

 

 **HRO XO - The following is partial text recovered by** **_REDACTED_ ** **in the wreckage of** **_REDACTED_ ** **. Attached is the log of ISC Dawning Avalon, Independent Chronicler and Scholar of Bygone Divinities. While recovery efforts were partially successful, parts of text yet appear mangled and unreadable. Has been given to the Office of Recovery (assigned to CDO Prince to unmangle). Original text as follows:**

* * *

~A?‰ue =he unde?s=andin‰ +𝛂 +u?selves c+mes n+= 𝛂?+m bein‰s we c?eate, bu= 𝛂?+m =he c=eations =he?ea𝛂=e?.

 

Up+n =hei? incep=i+n, =he 𝛂i?s= ‰ene?ati+ns +𝛂 Divines ?elied up+n =he ex=e?nal hand +𝛂 'lesse?' in=elli‰ences 𝛂+? =hei? desi‰ns. As =he e+ns passed, =he s= called =hi?d ‰ene?ation =𝛂 Divines be‰an =+ desi‰n +=he? Divines (Axi+ma=ic En=i=ies) =hemselves.

 

L+n‰ a𝛂=e? the demise =𝛂 the 𝛂i?s= and sec+nd ‰ene?a=i+n, i= was a?‰ued by '𝛂?in‰e' sch+lars =ha= =hese =hi?d (and als+, a?‰uably, i𝛂 y+u'?e += =ha= pe?suasi+n, =he 𝛂+u?=h) ‰ene?ati+n Divines w+uld supply =he =?uest ?e𝛂lec=i+n += Divine and Mundane c+nsci+usness and whe=e =he =w+ in=e?sec=.

 

By unde?s=andin‰ =his in=e?sec=, we may 𝛂ind a be==e? way =+ handle 𝛂u=u?e issues =ha= c+me 𝛂?+m Divine c?ea=i+ns. While I ha?b+? d+ub=s ab+u= =he phil+s+phy, =hey did hi?e me =+ d+ wha= I l+v=: c+llec=in‰ and ca=al+‰in‰.

 

All =ha= being said,

 

**Journal cuts to Next Entry**

 

~~ a =?emend+us disc+ve?y: an in=ac=, ine?= da=a l+‰ +𝛂 a Divine. Much +𝛂 i= appea?s =+ be hi‰hly enc?ypted. I have al?eady be‰un ?unning mul=iple dec?yp=i+n al‰+?i=hms ==

 

**Journal cuts to Next Entry**

 

==== 'p+e=?y' w?i==en by =he a𝛂+?emen=i+ned Divine. My cu??ent w+?kin‰ =he+?y is =ha= =his Divine p?+cessed an en+?m+us am+un= +𝛂 da=a and c+ndensed i= d+wn in=+ 'p+ems'. =his may =u?n +u= =+ be an inc?edible piece +𝛂 salva‰e i𝛂 ?ec+ve?y e𝛂𝛂+?=s p?+ve success𝛂ul.

 

**Journal cuts to Next Entry**

 

("forget me knots")

 

"for you can not Fo-

ol mE: my mind is formed Of antiquities, a

reckless sprawling mena-

gerie of hyperThymesia, an

eternity of butterflies and hurricanes; no s-

train of wisdom is magnificent or GRand .

 

we are tangled:

in addition, onerous Opportunities

question the recurrent Routines of Eons.

it begs of the First Flames, the dying sun, to

calculate the per cent of Ghosts we make.

That is, in summary: time true for Everyone”

 

=his ==a𝛂men= +𝛂 da=a and simila= pieces +𝛂 un=ela=ed dec=yp=ed se=s have all d=iven d+wn =+ =he c+re +𝛂 my =he+=y. I have w+??ies ab+u= =he pu?e am+un= +𝛂 in𝛂+=ma=i+n and h+w l+n= dec=ypti+n e𝛂𝛂+?=s will =ake.

 

**Journal Cuts to Next Entry**

 

My mind has been made: n+ matte? the len‰=h +𝛂 =ime i= =akes, I𝛂 I can ca=al+‰ue these mem+?ies, =hey may p?+ve =+ be an invaluable a?chive.

 

**Journal Cuts to Next Entry**

 

~ da=a is n+= sequen=ial. =he?e is n+ ?hyme +? ?eas+n, =+ i=. =his Divine had pe?𝛂ec= ?ecall, yet n+ +?‰aniza=i=n me=h+d. 𝛂+? ins=ance, =he nex= p+em I dec?yp=ed had~~

 

**Journal Cuts to Next Entry**

* * *

**CDO Prince- Recovery efforts managed to reinstate all instances of the letter 'e', further inquiries must be made. Text encryption patterns appear to be to be unstable and potentially volatile. Unknown explanation for accuracy of Divine text vs. journal text. Handed down to specialized sub-officers for further analysis. Future analysis on related data logs pending.**


End file.
